Cresselia's new favourite place
by happy-go-lucky-mew
Summary: Darkrai takes Cresselia to a place he thinks she might like, but didn't mention one thing she definitely wouldn't like. Oneshot. Slight DarkraixCresselia


My family and I went to this place yesterday and it totally inspired me to write this. Also, I was reading up on Darkrai on Bulbapedia and it said he wasn't such an evil Pokemon. So I gave him a slightly more caring character in this. I didn't give this such a great summary, but I hope the story's better. This is probably going to be a oneshot, but I might make another story about it. Anyway... FIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, although I do own a lava lamp :D

* * *

"Where are we going, Darkrai?" Cresselia whined.

Darkrai's face didn't betray any emotion. His eyes were simply staring straight ahead. "You'll see soon enough."

Cresselia frowned. "But we've been travelling for hours," she whined, "and all there is to see is mountains and grass and plants!"

"It's just around the corner, relax Cress!"

Cresselia pouted. They had, in fact, only been travelling for 15 minutes, but Cresselia was dying inside because she desperately wanted to know where they were going.

"We would have been there earlier if you hadn't decided to go there by gliding in the shadows," Cresselia spat.

"And we would have been _here _earlier if you hadn't gotten lost in the mist! I seriously don't know how you did that. I was right next to you!"

Cresselia just let out a "Hmmph!"

Darkrai sighed. He turned to his swan-like counterpart. "Just chill, will you, Cresselia?" His expression was a picture of calm. "It's just around the corner," he reassured her. "Please just bear with me. It's worth it, I promise."

Cresselia nodded. She waited patiently, taking in the view a little bit. It was kind of pretty, once you got over the fact that it was just rocks and plants. She sighed and looked ahead.

The corner was coming closer...

And closer...

Until they turned the corner and...

"More mountains and grass and plants!" Cresselia wailed.

Darkrai chuckled at her. "No," he said slowly. "Look again."

Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "I don't see anyth- oh...," she spotted a wooden farm stall building. "You're taking me to a farm stall?" she wondered out loud, wondering what attraction it would possibly hold for Darkrai.

"No. Well, yes. Kind of," Darkrai said. He put his hand up behind his head, sheepishly. "Just give it a chance. Please?"

Cresselia stared in shock at the intensity in Darkrai's eyes. She had never seen this side of him before, and she had known him since, well, forever!

"O-ok," she stuttered.

They glided along to the wooden building and stopped in front of it.

"Ok now. Close your eyes," Darkrai calmly instructed Cresselia.

Cresselia closed her eyes immediately.

"Cool. Now only open them when I tell you to."

Cresselia nodded. She felt Darkrai put his arm around her to gently, and silently, lead her to their final destination.

"No peeking now," Darkrai said. "Ok... open them!"

Cresselia slowly opened one lavender eye, gasped in shock and opened her other eye. They were in a smallish tea garden. Cresselia turned around slowly, raking it all in.

They were standing outside, but under a green plastic roof like the ones they used for garden sheds. There were five or six wooden picnic tables, each with a coloured umbrella opened above, even though they were under the roof. There were also two or three stone tables that weren't under the roof. These had umbrellas too.

"And this," Darkrai suddenly said, making Cresselia realise that he was there too," is the table with the best view. He guided her towards it and sat her down on the side facing the wooden building.

Cresselia eyes widened. She couldn't believe this place could get any better, but it just did.

In front of her and to her right were the other tables. On her left was a small wooden fence that had baskets tied on it at the end furthest from her, and at her end was a pipe sticking out of the ground with a few fake reeds, red, yellow, orange, brown, white and grey, arranged in it.

Past the fence was a grassy area where other tables stood and past that was a small slope with flowers planted on it. Every single colour was present. They ranged from small white clumps of tiny white/light purple flowers, to pale pink ones with long petals, from bright red to bright yellow, from beautiful purple lavender to hot pink frilly flowers, and everything in between. Past _that _was row after row of long grape vines, tied vertically to high poles and wiring.

But behind her...

Behind her was the most amazing thing.

It was a wall of the most breathtakingly green ivy. There must have been wire fencing there to hold it in place, but over time it was covered by the startling sea of green. The ivy had outgrown the fence and was making its way over the top of the umbrella that Cresselia was sitting under, making leaf patterns show up on the blue material. It even came down the side a bit, making the table seem slightly enclosed and giving it a cosy feel.

"So..." Darkrai said awkwardly, making Cresselia jump with a start and turn to face him. He was standing a few feet away from her, with his hand behind his head again. "What do you think?" He asked nervously.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. I love it!" Cresselia said breathlessly. She realised she hadn't been breathing for a while and quickly inhaled as much air as she could.

"I'm glad you like it," Darkrai said, relieved. "I thought you wouldn't like it and-

His sentence was interrupted by his swan-like counterpart, who gave him a huge hug [Can Cresselia even hug?] and said into his chest, "Darkrai, never in a million years would I not like this place. You are the best!"

Even though Cresselia couldn't see it, Darkrai blushed a bit as she said that.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Darkrai?" She said while moving back a bit.

"Hmm?"

"This is such a lovely place, where are all the people and Pokemon?"

Darkrai blanched. "Um... well... actually..."

"Darkrai. BLURT IT OUT!"

Darkrai muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Cresselia asked, her voice dripping with acid.

Darkrai fidgeted a little while he said, "Well, I kinda, maybe, put them to sleep and moved them behind the building so they wouldn't see us..." His voice got higher and higher as Cresselia got angrier and angrier.

And the moment between the two of them ended with Cresselia charging up a Giga Impact.

* * *

There! That wasn't to bad. :D So now you can go on and press the blue review button and make me smile with your delightful review.


End file.
